


seethe

by crimsonrosepetals



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, I took some things and ran with them, I'm Sorry, Jealousy, M/M, Out of character characters, Possessiveness, sort of Alpha/Omega
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:54:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crimsonrosepetals/pseuds/crimsonrosepetals
Summary: The day Yamaguchi came back to school after having presented was the day that Kei's life plunged into the lowest circle of hell.





	seethe

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anyone or anything. I wanted to try writing an Alpha/Omega-ish fic, except it didn't...really work out. But here it is anyway.

The day Yamaguchi came back to school after having presented was the day that Kei's life plunged into the lowest circle of hell.

Not that life had been particularly easy before that. Tsukishima had presented much earlier than Tadashi - "Of course you're an alpha; why am I not surprised." ; "Shut up, Yamaguchi." ; "Sorry, Tsukki!" - and had been at the mercy of his lizard brain, heightened senses, and baser instincts for longer.

Meaning he'd had to learn to contend with, wrangle, and control all of the urges he'd had towards his best friend after he'd realized that he'd wanted him - _loved him; been in love with him_ , a soft, small, buried part of him whispered - a long time ago.

Even though it had been faint, Yamaguchi's scent had been - and now, is even more so - unbearably intoxicating; comforting and dizzying all at once. It was all Tsukishima could do not to shove the freckled teen up against the nearest wall, bury his face in his neck, and willingly drown in it; or worse, claim him right then and there. It made sense that he wasn't the only one who had found it enticing, especially now that the brunet has come into his own as a very desirable omega.

Tsukishima forced himself not to growl whenever other alphas approached Yamaguchi for whatever reason. He held himself back from ripping their throats open whenever they dared to touch his ma - friend. He clenched his fists to stop himself from grabbing the other boy, dragging him away from everybody else, and scenting him until he's drenched in the blond's own smell.

He had no right to. They weren't courting. Despite of how much the tall middle blocker really, truly wanted the pinch server to be his, he couldn't bring himself to propose courtship. They may be closer to each other than they were to anyone else, but there was always the chance that Yamaguchi wouldn't want him; not that way. He knew he wasn't the ideal alpha, not completely. He may have had an alpha's physique and the dominant aura - not to mention the possessiveness and protectiveness - but he lacked the warmth and sweetness an omega would desire in a mate. Things that Yamaguchi might find in someone else.

Like this asshat, currently asking Daichi-senpai for his permission to court a member of his pack.

Makoto Shirou. A boy in his and Yamaguchi's class, and member of Karasuno High's soccer team. Kei hasn't talked to him all that much, but he and Yamaguchi were sort-of friends, and have had more than just a few conversations.

As far as alphas went, he wasn't a bad choice. He's smart, charming, good-looking, and seems sincere enough; so much so that the volleyball captain actually says yes. But not without glancing meaningfully at the blond first, assessing his reaction. Which he'd purposefully kept neutral while gritting his teeth and swallowing down all of his jealous fury.

Shirou had wasted no time in approaching Yamaguchi and asking him for a word as soon as he had secured Daichi's permission. Tsukishima watched - _glared_ at - them leaving the gym, his heart rampaging in his burning chest, until he felt several gazes trained at him, and met the closest one he could sense.

There was disapproval smoldering in Hinata's eyes, sharp enough that he had to quickly look away.

It made him feel pathetic.

Thankfully, Coach Ukai called for practice to start, and for once, he threw every bit of himself into their training, just to ignore everything else for a little while.

\- - - - - - -

Later, Tsukishima asks how it went, and is surprised at Yamaguchi's answer.

"I turned him down." the brunet says, eyes not leaving the calculus problem he'd been solving.

Relief and confusion wash over the blond at the same time. "Why?"

"Because," Yamaguchi still does not meet his eyes, "I don't need another alpha. I already have you."

Tsukishima feels like he's been hit by one of Hinata and Kageyama's freak quicks. "What?"

A distinct note of panic tinges Yamaguchi's scent. "Sorry, Tsukki, I didn't mean - I just meant I - " hazel-gray eyes finally meet bespectacled golden-brown. They look worried and unsure, just for a second, before a familiar determination enters them. "I meant exactly that. I don't want anyone else to be my alpha. I want you."

A beat passes.

Two.

Then, like water surging through a broken dam, all of Tsukishima's pent up desires seethe through his veins; and faster than either of them could register, he has his best friend straddled beneath him, his hands gripping tightly at the smaller boy's wrists; and he is kissing him (again, and again, and again), so hard, and so deeply, and so fiercely that he's pretty sure their lips would be bruised after this, but he doesn't care. He thinks that Tadashi doesn't care either; not with the way he's returning the kisses with just as much fervor.

A small infinity later, as they're catching their breaths, cheeks flushed, and chests heaving, Tsukki responds to Yamaguchi's confession with one of his own. "I've wanted you for so long."  _Loved you for so long._

"You have me. You've always had me."

Long fingers wrap around Tadashi's neck, and squeeze just enough to be felt; the brunet bares it even further, trusting, submitting.

"Mine." The blond almost-growls, rubbing his thumb against Yamaguchi's pulse.

"Yours." the omega agrees, and closes his eyes, no longer able to meet the fire in Tsukishima's eyes. "Please take care of me well."

And Kei leans down to promise him so with another (softer, gentler) kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, and thank you for reading XD


End file.
